


Need a Little Sweetness In My Life

by jowritesfiction



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesfiction/pseuds/jowritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before the World Championship, the leader of DSM has plans for the other competitors - but particularly a certain Beca Mitchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tiny _maus_.” Came the German drawl that had Beca blinking repeatedly and feeling flushed.

 

When she heard the knock at the door, she was expecting one of her Bellas or her boyfriend who was on a different floor than her and was under strict orders from Chloe to stay away until the competition was over. Instead she was greeted with the impossibly perfect leader of DSM.

 

“What are… what are you doing here?” She asked the tall blonde woman, who was standing in the door of her hotel room in a black off-one-shoulder top and impossibly tight black denim pants.

 

With her hair swept into a pristine high ponytail, the woman that Beca knew as the Kommissar gave her a wicked smile. She was in heels again, not quite as high as the ones she dawned at the creepy dude’s basement, but they still gave her a height advantage that had Beca feeling particularly inferior. Well that and the fact that Beca was wearing unflattering sweatpants and a tee shirt that she knew had a pizza stain on it.

 

“Everyone in the World Championship is in this hotel, didn’t you know?” She questioned. “I thought you little Bellas would be more informed than this.”

 

“No, I mean yes. I just mean why are you here? At my door?” Beca stammered, wanting Chloe to get out of the bathroom so that she didn’t have to be left alone with the German. There was just something about her that had Beca reeling and spouting out inappropriate things that just made her more confused. It was all confusing – this woman and her mesmerizing eyes and her incredible body and accent that just did something to Beca’s mind.

 

“Come with me, little mouse. Collect your Bellas so that you can be properly welcomed to The Worlds.” Kommissar said simply, her arm now resting on the door frame, as she waited.

 

“I – okay. I can do that.” Beca finally said, unsure whether to let the woman in or close the door in her face. She knew both had their pros and their cons, so she reluctantly let Kommissar in, closing the door behind her and turning to face the bathroom. “Chloe, I hope you’re decent because the German is here and I’m not exactly sure why, but I need to go next door and get the others.”

 

With that she left the enemy in her and Chloe’s room, as she grabbed her key card from the desk and charged into the other rooms to round up her girls. She still wasn’t sure what was happening and why they needed to leave their hotel rooms at ten o’clock on the night before the World Championship, but the tall siren woman had her easily giving in.

 

Rounding up the other girls was straightforward enough, as most of them were in Stacie and Amy’s room and dressed far better than Beca. It appeared that Stacie was trying to get them to go out dancing, even though Chloe had specifically told them they needed to have an early night and save their voices. But that was a fight that Beca wasn’t prepared to have, especially when she left Chloe alone with their nemesis.

 

As they trudged back into Beca’s room, they found Chloe fighting with the other woman. Fat Amy and Lilly quickly grabbed Chloe by an arm each, dragging her away from the laughing German. Beca rolled her eyes, making them all go stand in the hallway because she needed to change out of her sweatpants, and wanted them and all their chatter and banter away from her and her confusion.

 

“No. You stay here.” Beca ordered, pointing to Kommissar. She didn’t need her riling up the others.

 

“Little bossy maus. You can’t just tell me what to do. I am not one of your Bellas.”

 

“Just.” Beca began, sighing and blinking hard again, “I don’t want you to fight with them. Please, stay here.” She began, before realizing that it sounded more intimate than she meant. “Stay here so you can stop starting fights.” She added, looking away from the tall blonde and searching her side of the room for something to wear. Something that she would look killer in – not that she cared what the other woman thought – only she did and she hated herself a little bit for it.

 

“I didn’t _start_ anything.” Kommissar argued, while Beca found her outfit: a black tank top, a red long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black high waist shorts. “She just came out of the room and was yelling nonsense about us stealing your tour and something about a German invasion.”

 

“I seriously doubt that. You walk into rooms and start –” Beca began, before she stopped midsentence, not wanting to finish her embarrassing thought. Instead she ignored the other woman’s request to repeat herself, and turned her back, so that Kommissar was behind her. Tugging her pizza stained tee shirt up and over her head, she quickly slid her tank top over her black bra and then slid her pants down, grateful that she had on underwear with decent coverage. Managing to slide her shorts on quickly, she snapped up the buttons, then paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A very soft hand.

 

“I do not start anything I am not willing to finish.” Kommissar said her voice much softer than it had been moments ago.

 

Faltering, Beca took a step forward to get away from the other woman, sputtering out some kind of response that only half-sounded like real words. “Right. I. Okay. Good to. Right.” She stammered, pulling her red shirt over her head, and then walking towards the door. She needed more space between them. Now.

 

Slipping into a pair of boots, Beca gestured to the other woman. “Now what exactly do you have planned?”

 

“Just some harmless competition before the actual competition.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Beca asked, rolling her eyes at the riddles and the perma-smirk on the blonde woman.

 

“Wahrheit oder Pflicht.” She replied, her eyebrows cocked and smile predatory. “I believe you know it as Truth or Dare.”

 

 

 

 

 

And that was how Beca ended up in a hotel banquet hall with a handful of the International World Competitors in various stages of undress, performing ridiculous dares, and more than half of them buzzed from the free flowing alcohol. It was like a lame high school party that Beca wouldn’t have been caught dead at, but with Chloe’s competitive nature and Stacie’s sure glee at the promise of adventure and alcohol, Beca had been dragged along with her team. Plus if she was being perfectly honest, she was more than a bit excited to be around the leader of DSM for the night.

 

One drink in, and feeling a little looser, Beca laughed when Stacie was dared to switch clothes with a member of DSM in head to toe leather. Then Chloe was kissing Pieter and Beca was two dares down and still holding onto most of her dignity, despite giving a Canadian a quick lap dance and singing along to a One Direction track while dancing ballet. And somewhere along the line, Chloe was wearing a cape and Cynthia Rose had on someone’s fedora.

 

It wasn’t so bad really – the dares. The truths weren’t bad either, despite the fact that whoever chose one had to take a shot of whatever the asker wanted on top of answering the question. There was a bit of a language barrier every once and a while, but mostly someone was able to translate whatever language into English, so Beca could follow along. Plus it seemed that Kommissar could speak just about every language – or she was just messing with the Bellas when she translated a handful of their truths and dares.

 

It wasn’t until her second drink and her turn to ask someone, that she turned to Kommissar and managed to ask finally ask, “Truth or Dare?” She wanted to ask her the last three times it was her turn, but couldn’t find the words. This time the German met her eyes and smiled, eyes twinkling as she answered with a definitive, “Truth.” Much to the groan of the Bellas who absolutely wanted to dare her to do something more embarrassing then their last dare of getting her to slow dance with one of Manila Envy and making her twerk (thank you Stacie!).

 

“Finish my drink.” Bella challenged, handing her the rum and coke. “And truth….” She began, wondering what she wanted to know about the woman in front of her. What was her biggest flaw? What song were they going to sing tomorrow? Why was she so gorgeous? Did it hurt when she fell from heaven? Oh god. Beca needed to get a grip and soon. “What is your name?” She blurted out, unprepared for her own question, but it was something that had been running through her mind.

 

The blonde faltered at that, her smug smile disappearing from her face as she took Beca’s drink and chugged the nearly full drink down. Wiping the corner of her mouth, she took a moment, obvious contemplation on her features. Then Beca inhaled sharply when Kommissar leaned forward to Beca, her one hand on the small of her back, and the other holding her steady as she pressed her lips up to Beca’s ear. “My name is Luisa.” She murmured, while Beca had goosebumps crawling across her skin.

 

Beca opened her mouth, before she clamped it shut, wanting to know why something as simple as a name could be this big secret. But it was. For whatever reason it was a secret and now Beca knew it.

 

 

 

 

 

Despite the majority of the acapella singers leaving because it was turning into the next day, there were still two Canadians, half of DSM, and the majority of the Bellas daring each other with fare less “safe” dares. The game had ended up a less PG when Stacie was dared to do a strip tease out of her leather outfit, and then Cynthia was daring a member of DSM to kiss her and it was all getting a bit out of hand.

 

Beca’s last two turns had been truths, which earned a groan from everyone around her, as she took her shots and answered questions about her sex life as honestly as possible. But Beca didn’t trust them after they made Chloe run around the room naked – not that Chloe particularly cared, as she was comfortable with her body.

 

Now on her third turn since the game had turned into a weird sexual free for all, Beca was being asked by Pieter if she wanted Truth or Dare. As tempting as choosing truth was again, the smirk on Pieter’s face had her thinking twice. “Dare.” She said quickly, as Chloe clapped her shoulder and Fat Amy cheered her on.

 

“Ha. I dare you to give someone a lap dance.” He said quickly, his accent thick, as he had been enjoying the drinks immensely.

 

“Who?” Beca questioned, dreading the final answer.

 

“You can choose. Just not a Bella.” He said, his smile smug as though he knew what he was doing.

 

She looked at the smiling faces, knowing who she wanted to grind on, but terrified by what that meant. The safe bet was probably a Canadian – at least they were nice enough to not look quite as smug as the members of DSM. But Beca had already given the guy a lap dance, and she wasn’t up for a repeat performance. When she made eye contact with Kommissar and her wicked smile, Beca couldn’t help but move in her direction, as though being pulled by invisible thread.

 

Grabbing the blonde’s hand, she dragged the woman up, and sat her down on an empty chair. Her Bellas started humming some song that Beca didn’t know the words to, but it proved to be the beat as she swayed along to the song in front of Kommissar. If she didn’t have the last couple of shots she probably would have been too into her own head, but the buzz forced her out of her shell.

 

Making eye contact, Beca moved to straddle the blonde, grinding herself along to the music, as one hand rested on the back of the chair. With her chest at the other woman’s eye level, Beca rolled her body, and she wasn’t sure if it was just a trick from the alcohol, but she would have sworn that she heard the German inhale sharply. It was intoxicating – this power and the way the other woman was looking at Beca, nearly lifting her lips, as her chest heaved with her breath.

 

She continued her dance, this time moving so that she straddling one leg, as her free hand slid up the woman’s denim clad thigh. It was meant to be a teasing gesture, before she turned her body so that she was sitting on the woman’s lap. Using her hands to guide Luisa’s to her thighs, Beca continued her grinding with a smug smile on her face, before she caught Chloe’s gaping mouth and disapproving stare. Stumbling off the blonde, Beca let out an awkward laugh and sat back down where she was before her little performance.

 

“Right. Ummm. Fat Amy. Truth or-“

 

“Nah, Sexy Bec-xy, I’m going to call it a night. This aca-lady needs her beauty sleep.” Amy explained, to which everyone agreed, covering up yawns.

 

The Bellas all staggered back to their rooms, while Beca waved them off, wanting to put off dealing with a pissy Chloe. She knew her little dance went over the top, and she didn’t want to deal with accusations or questions when she still didn’t have the answers herself. So she waited behind, her head in her hands, while she waited for everyone else to leave. Perhaps a moment alone – a moment to sober up before manning elevators is just what the doctor ordered.

 

Except she wasn’t alone.

 

“Tiny maus.” Luisa said, distracting Beca from her thoughts with her perfect feet and long legs. “You are surprising for a little mouse girl.”

 

“You’re still here.” Beca pointed out, watching as the other woman slowly sat down beside her on the ground, close enough that their legs were touching.

 

“I told you.” She said simply, which made Beca frown.

 

“You told me?”

 

“I do not start anything I am not willing to finish.” Came her reply, repeating her earlier statement, and causing Beca to run hot and cold at the intent. “Beca, I dare you to kiss me.”

 

And then there were hands in Beca’s hair and her head was being pulled closer to the blonde’s. And it was overwhelming - the pull towards those red lips. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss this infuriating blonde woman more than she ever wanted to kiss anyone before. That alone was scary, but the fact that she knew she was going to do it – to really kiss this stranger that was supposed to be her enemy and was also a _woman_ – that was terrifying.

 

Beca inhaled sharply, trying to tame her fluttering heartbeat before she pressed her lips against Luisa’s. The blonde’s lips were soft at first, tentative that almost had Beca pulling away but then there was a sudden pressure and she felt a tongue teasing the seam of her lips. Their lips shifted, as Beca opened hers in time for Luisa to flick her tongue out, deepening the kiss. She grabbed Beca’s hips and dragged her up and over her thighs, so that she was once again straddling the woman. This time it was Luisa rolling her hips, her hands sliding under Beca’s shirt to slide against the bare skin of her back.

 

“So sweet, Mäuschen.” Luisa murmured, pulling her lips away to catch her breath and deliver the compliment.

 

Beca felt like she was on fire, her hips meeting Luisa’s but not quite the friction that she craved. She wanted more. She needed more. Curling her hand into Luisa’s ponytail, Beca gave a playful tug, laughing before she used that same hand to slide against the woman’s chest. Palming at her breast, Beca groaned when she felt teeth nip at her lips. It was glorious - this heated kiss that had her reeling.

 

Beca pulled away this time, tilting her head back to catch her breath in time for Luisa to slide her lips against the column of Beca’s neck. Her kisses were biting, trailing down her neck and causing Beca to groan at the sensation. It was all teeth and tongue and lips, and it had Beca practically panting. “Touch me. Please touch me.” She found herself saying, lost in the moment and still wanting more.

 

Luisa laughed, “My bossy little mouse.” Before she obliged, her hands gliding along Beca’s thighs, pulling her closer still. One hand left her bare thigh to graze against the seam of her shorts, as Beca bucked into the feeling, opening her eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Oh God.” Beca exclaimed, a shiver running down her body.

 

“You can call me Kommissar or Luisa, but God is not… what is the saying – the song?” She asked between peppering kisses along to the tops of Beca’s breasts, before she made an ‘aha’ noise. “That’s not my name.” She practically sang, before resuming her ministrations between her legs.

 

Beca’s breath caught in her throat, as she felt herself flush from all the attention. Fluttering her eyes closed, she felt embarrassed at how turned on she was. How close she was and she was still fully clothed. She had never felt so exhilarated before – so full of need to have Luisa as close to her as possible. She had never wanted someone more than she wanted Luisa in that moment. It was more than she wanted anyone – even Jesse.

 

Fuck. Jesse.

 

“Stop. Wait. Stop. Please.” Beca stammered, pulling herself away from the other woman and nearly falling on her back. She couldn’t do this. She had a boyfriend. A perfectly wonderful boyfriend that came to Denmark to cheer her on. He didn’t deserve this.

 

God. She was awful.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Luisa asked, her voice soft, without the usual confidence that Beca liked so much.

 

“Nothing. I just – I can’t do this.” Beca half explained, trying to fasten the button on her shorts and avoid eye contact. This was a mess. It was all a mess. “I’m sorry.”

 

“ _Ich verstehe nicht_. I – Beca, I do not understand.” She said, translating herself as she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” She groaned, pulling herself together, suddenly feeling more sober than she had all night. She needed to get away. Away from the confusion that was Luisa. And she needed to get away now. As quick as possible. So she ran out to the hallway and to the elevator, her heart hammering the whole way until she was back in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the German is via google translate, so I'm sure it's wrong. If someone knows and wants to let me know the actual translation, then I will happily change it. Also I've included the English translation throughout the text instead of at the bottom, so that it's easier to follow along.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Beca. Wake Up. It’s almost eleven! Wake up, Beca Mitchell!”

 

“I’m awake, mom. Hold on.” Beca replied, blinking one eye open before the other. Pounding headache aside, Beca was generally not a morning person to begin with.

 

Chloe was standing over her, a stern expression on her face, and her red hair tied into a tight bun. Beca rolled her eyes, struggling to wake up from a dream that she didn’t quite remember now that she was waking up. It was something about warmth and hands and had her blushing, and so she ducked her head under the covers, which didn’t help much as Chloe tore them off her.

 

“We need to get the Bellas. Have something to eat, and get ready for the competition.” Chloe commanded, her head obviously in the game.

 

Beca managed a nod, throwing herself out of the bed and trying to scramble to find clothes as Chloe ran off their itinerary for the day. Brunch. Warm ups. Cardio. Lunch. Rehearsal. Sound check. Light dinner. Rehearsal. Performance. Celebrations.

 

“Das Sound Machine is so going down.” Chloe exclaimed, pacing in the room. “Them and their leader who thinks she’s better than anyone else.”

 

That caught Beca’s attention. She blinked up at her friend, her arms filled with clothes for the day and her toiletries for a shower. “What did – I mean what did you two fight about last night?” She asked, wanting to hear the other side of the story, but still appear as though she didn’t care. Because she didn’t – well maybe a little bit. Maybe more than a little bit.

 

“She was just sitting on the edge of my bed like she owned the place and thanked me again for the tour and I saw red, Beca.” Chloe explained with a groan. “I understand your word vomit now. I mean – she just… she gets under your skin with that cocky smile… I told her that I wasn’t mesmerized by her like you were-“

 

“You what?!” Beca exclaimed, feeling that same flush on her skin. God, this was embarrassing. She knew that her insults towards the blonde German ended up far more embarrassing for her than the other woman, but she didn’t need that thrown in her face.

 

“And I said if Aubrey was here she wouldn’t take her shit. Because she was a Bella. And that I’m – we’re all Bellas and that means something. The Bellas are an institution. I told her that America knows that. They knew when we won Nationals and soon the world is going to know that when we kick her ass.”

 

“Chloe.”

 

“I just… I had to say something. She can’t just barge into our hotel room like she owns the place!” Chloe said in a high pitched tone, which illustrated that this conversation was done.

 

That was fine with Beca, as she locked herself in the bathroom (there had been one too many times of Chloe walking in on her while naked), as she heard Chloe yell something about grabbing the other girls. Undressing quickly and still mostly asleep, Beca almost didn’t catch the flash of red on her neck. Almost.

 

“Fuck.” She muttered, her fingers trailing the three small marks along the column of her neck. They were faint, but they were practically glaring at her – taunting her for her indiscretion. She groaned, her breathing tighter as she met her eyes in the mirror and didn’t like what she saw reflected. She wasn’t a cheater and yet the evidence was right there on her skin. She blinked, breaking the spell, as she ducked her head and stepped into the shower, hoping the hot water would wake her up and wash away the confusion on the night before.

 

As she stood under the water, her head was swimming with the memories of the heated kisses and wandering hands. She hadn’t even been that drunk and then suddenly all she could see was blonde hair and blue eyes and that damn smile. It was like the woman had invaded all of her senses. All she could see was Luisa. All she could feel was soft lips and persistent hands. And all she could hear was the way Luisa sighed in her ear, and the purr in her laugh.

 

She shook her wet hair, needing to get a grip and quickly, as she lathered her hair in shampoo and continued her shower ritual. She needed to follow Chloe’s lead and get her head in the game if the Bellas were going to stand a chance at the competition. So she showered quickly, joining her Bellas in the banquet hall and desperately _not_ looking for Luisa (who somehow didn’t seem to be there with her team).

 

After Jesse joined them, and Beca stiffened at his easy smile and words of encouragement, she watched him take a step back. Beca easily blamed it on nerves, as she felt something flutter in her stomach every time she thought of their performance. But she was a professional – after four years of acapella, Beca Mitchell was a seasoned pro – unlike Emily, who was currently hyperventilating.

 

“Legacy. This is in your blood. You’re fine.” Chloe exclaimed, far more of a stressor than a calming presence.

 

“Emily, come with me.” Beca said softly, grabbing the girl’s wrist to take her away from the ever-helpful and ever-overwhelming fellow Bellas.

 

“I just-but I don’t. I mean I can’t – I don’t think I can.”

 

“Emily. Take a deep breath.” She began, letting go of Emily’s wrist, but rubbing her arm slowly. “I know that it’s overwhelming and our last performance was a bit of a nightmare, but I doubt anyone is going to catch fire.” She added, to which Emily laughed. “You’re ready. We’re ready. And I’m going to need you to remember that until the moment we win. Okay?”

 

“Yes. Okay. I can do that.”

 

“Good.” Beca sighed, glad that she was able to address the issue.

 

Joining the Bellas with Emily at her side, Beca witnessed Chloe whispering sharply for Stacie to think with her head instead of her vagina. “Jesus.” Beca said, rolling her eyes as she watched Stacie stick her tongue down some Australian’s throat and trying to leave the hotel. Jumping in to grab Stacie’s arm, Beca swallowed her groan as she sat Stacie down and let Chloe continue her rant, while she told the Australian to wait until after the competition for their little adventure.

 

Honestly. It was like herding cats.

 

The rest of the day was spent mostly the same: giving reassuring looks to Emily, rolling her eyes at Chloe’s over-the-top competiveness, and trying to keep Stacie away from the hot men around them. Jesse somehow got the hint after the third time Chloe told him to take Benji and leave so they would stop distracting them. So they left and Beca felt more relieved than she was willing to admit, despite not being honest with herself on what that meant.

 

It wasn’t until they headed to the stage for a mike check, that Beca caught her first glance of the Kommissar since the night before (not that she had been looking for her… because she hadn’t – well mostly). DSM were performing on stage in black leotards and Beca couldn’t keep her eyes of their leader. Sure they didn’t seem to be giving it a hundred percent, but Beca was hypnotized as she watched them move around the stage. She couldn’t even hear their song because her heart was pounding in her ears and the Bellas were gawking at the last three bars of their song.

 

They were so screwed.

 

Then they were standing in the wing, waiting for their cue from the stage manager, when Beca felt eyes on the back of her neck. She whipped her head around in time to catch Luisa’s smile and brilliant blue eyes staring at her in a soft expression. Beca looked down, shuffling her feet as she felt her stomach turn and the words sticking in the back of her throat. She didn’t want to have the conversation that she owed Luisa in front of her team. She didn’t want to address what she had done last night in the first place, but she just couldn’t have the Bellas pressing the issue.

 

“Barden Bellas.” Luisa called out, her voice the ever charming confidence that always managed to rattle the small brunette. “I see you have recovered from last night. Well some of you-“ She said, a pointed look to Beca. “I do hope you have prepared more than your last performance for the president. I would hate for you to cause another scene – you are all out of tours to give away.” And then she laughed, a sharp sound that had Beca sucking in air, as she stepped away from her Bellas and towards the woman.

 

“You don’t need to worry about us. Our performance is going to blow your mind.”

 

“Oh I doubt that, but it’s so sweet that you think so.” She said dismissively, before suddenly grabbing Beca’s arm and pulling her in close. “And little mouse, if you want a performance to blow your mind, then meet me in my hotel room after mike check. I’m in 1509.” She whispered in the woman’s ear, before turning on her heels and missing the look of astonishment on Beca’s face.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The walk back to her hotel room had been silent – only questions whizzing through her mind faster than she could answer them. Luisa didn’t know why the little Bella had suddenly pulled away from her and fled, but it still stung nonetheless. And the morning still brought on the same questions as she stretched in the large bed, her eyes still closed. Having only had two drinks, plus the nearly full drink of Beca’s, Luisa had given strict orders to her team not to over indulge the night before the competition.

 

After all, last night wasn’t so much about having fun for DSM, as it was to make the other teams lower their inhibitions. It was strategy. Beca wasn’t part of that plan, but last night after the lap dance, Luisa couldn’t help but stay behind while the others had left and then the girl was once again in her lap. And it was wonderful – this feisty little American distraction that she had at her mercy. Until all of a sudden Beca was pulling away and Luisa didn’t know what had happened.

 

She still didn’t know why Beca had pulled away and a cold shower wasn’t going to change that, but it was going to wake her up. So she stepped into the shower, quickly waking up under the cold spray. It wasn’t until she was out, hair dripping that she still found herself wondering about the little mouse. She needed to clear her head, and a run would do just that. Suddenly she heard the hotel door opening and Pieter’s unmistakable laughter on the other side of the bathroom door.

 

“Pieter!” Luisa called out from the bathroom, still unsure how he managed to swipe her second key card. She was going to have to take it back if she wanted any semblance of privacy from her friend. There were perks to having a room to herself, and she wasn’t about to let Pieter invade her solitude whenever he wanted.

 

“Kommissar.” He said back, before correcting her name, “Luisa.” Although the team often referred to her as Kommissar, Pieter liked to break that rule when he had the chance, “ _Viel Spaß mit Ihrem kleinen Maus letzte Nacht?”_ He asked, a teasing grin on his face. ( _Have fun with your little mouse last night?_ )

 

Luisa rolled her eyes, and then applied a thin line of eyeliner, before she twisted her damp hair into a braided up do. Exiting the bathroom, she found herself face to face with her friend whose smile was far too smug for her liking. While she was already dressed in yoga pants a black tank top, Pieter had pajama pants on and nothing else. “ _Was willst du_?” She asked him, taking in his lack of proper attire. ( _What do you want?)_

 

His smile was playful, as he tugged on the strap of her tank top. “ _Sind Sie meine Frage vermeiden?”_ ( _Are you avoiding my question?)_

 

She pushed him away from her, walking past him into her room to grab her socks and runners. “ _Ich ignoriere deine invasive, necken Verhör.”_ She responded with a huff, sitting on her bed to slide on her socks, as she continued to mostly ignore him. ( _I’m ignoring your invasive, teasing interrogation_.)

 

“Luisa.” He said softer, this time sitting down beside her, and rubbing the knots from her shoulder, while she once again attempted to bat his hands away. This time she relented, her eyes closed while he massaged her shoulders. “ _Hat mein Plan nicht funktioniert_?” ( _Did my plan not work?)_

 

She laughed lightly at that, figuring that he planned for their pint-sized rival to end up in a compromising position with her. Although he was a musical genius when it came to remembering and performing music, he wasn’t exactly subtle in his evil plans. Which was something that Luisa found oddly charming about him. Him and his talk of mailing moose and heated messes.

 

“ _Nur für einen moment. Sie floh . Wie eine maus, die eine große Katze sah_ ,” She finally said, her eyes opening when his hands removed themselves from her less tense shoulders. ( _Only for a moment. She fled. Like a mouse that saw a big cat._ )

 

“ _Ich glaube, sie so interessiert , wie wir dachten, war es nicht. Kein wenig Ablenkung für Sie_.” ( _I guess she wasn’t as interested as we thought. So much for your little distraction._ )

 

Luisa nodded at that, not wanting to say another word on the subject. Instead she held her fingers to her nose, and told him he needed a shower because he smelt like a brewery and she hoped that he contained himself with his drinking. Then it was his turn to roll his eyes as he fake saluted and went to leave her room, but not before she snatched the key for her hotel room from his pocket.

 

“ _Sie sind kein Spaß_.” He said with a laugh, as he left her room. ( _You’re no fun_.)

 

That was fine. She didn’t need to be fun – especially not today. Today she needed to rally her troupes and make sure their eyes were on the prize. That trophy was going to be theirs. The title was going to be theirs. She just needed to clear her head and then she could go over rehearsals and their typical performance schedule.

 

Luisa tucked headphones into her ears, as she listened to their last five recorded performances as she ran through the streets of Copenhagen at ten in the morning. She enjoyed running as it always seemed to get her mentally ready for a challenge, and with her team’s voices in her ear, it was easy for her to feel confident about their performance. She continued to run as it began to rain, glad that she chose waterproof electronics, as she increased her pace. It was nearly an hour later, having listened to their performances on repeat, that she found herself once again in front of the hotel.

 

Another quick shower – this time warmer to chase away the chill from the rain – and she was meeting her team in a dance hall they booked in the hotel. After twenty minutes of warm ups, Luisa was leading them through a vocal warm up, and chastising any imperfections. They needed to be perfect if they were going to win.

 

After the warm up, Luisa ran through their performance, blocking it to make sure they would be in the right place on stage. She then made them run through the number many times in a row, snapping instructions when she saw someone fall out of place. She was pushing them, she knew that, but she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. It needed to be perfect.

 

After breaking for lunch, Pieter finally confronted her, explaining that she needed to give them more breaks, as she didn’t want to overwork them before such a big performance. She reluctantly agreed after a couple more heated words, but finally relented. After a light lunch in her room with Pieter, Luisa slowed down their afternoon with a bit of cardio, a couple run-throughs of their performance, and final tweaks on costumes.

 

Then suddenly it was time for their sound check, as she led her team to the stage to once again work on blocking, as well as making sure the sound quality and technical team was on point. They were nearing the end of their allotted time when she saw the Bella’s on the side of the stage, taking in the end of their performance. With a smile, Luisa found herself seeking out Beca’s eyes before she even knew what she was doing. And then Beca was looking at the ground and something in Luisa snapped.

 

She still wasn’t going to get an explanation, and that upset her more than she was willing to admit. She had whittled it down to a few possible scenarios – as she was a meticulous observer, but still wasn’t sure the exact answer. Either she felt too much loyalty to her group and didn’t want to be caught with the enemy. Or despite her obvious flirting (and poorly executed at that), she really was sexually confused and felt unsure of her feelings for another woman. Or the boy that was around her at the acapella fan’s basement was her boyfriend.

 

“Barden Bellas.” Luisa called out, as she stepped closer to the group. “I see you have recovered from last night. Well some of you… I do hope you have prepared more than your last performance for the president. I would hate for you to cause another scene – you are all out of tours to give away.” And then she laughed, her eyes scanning the other team members to draw attention away from Beca.

 

“You don’t need to worry about us. Our performance is going to blow your mind.” Beca said suddenly, and Luisa was impressed by her little outburst. So she could still form sentences – that was new.

 

“Oh I doubt that, but it’s so sweet that you think so.” She said dismissively, before suddenly grabbing Beca’s arm and pulling her in close, a wicked smile on her lips. She knew she could still get under her skin, and she wanted to punish her for leaving. She wanted to punish her for the rejection that she felt when Beca scrambled away from her the night before. So she was going to make her pay. She was going to catch her little mouse and have her at her mercy – panting and begging on her bed while she made her come over and over.

 

“And little mouse, if you want a performance to blow your mind, then meet me in my hotel room after sound check. I’m in 1509.” She whispered in Beca’s ear, her hand curling into those familiar dark locks for just a fraction of a second before she pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca had been distracted the whole rehearsal thanks to the confusing blonde woman. Which is why she managed to separate herself from the other Bellas as they headed off to dinner. She feigned a headache, to which Chloe immediately pulled out all kinds of contraband pain medication, and then excused herself to her room.

 

Except she was standing on the wrong floor in front of a door that she didn’t have a key to.

 

With a certain air of determination, Beca gave a short knock on the door. She was going to set Luisa straight, because this was all a mess. Mentally preparing herself for the speech she was ready to give (she had a boyfriend, last night was a mistake – a semi alcohol-infused mistake, and they were rivals), she completely lost her train of thought when Luisa opened the door in a pair of lounge pants, a tank top and a black robe wrapped around her body, with her hair set free down her shoulders.

 

“I knew I would see you again, tiny mouse.” She practically purred, a content smile gracing her lips.

 

“I-I…” Beca stammered, unable to form the right words, as she felt herself being ushered into the room.

 

With the click of the door, Beca managed to blink a couple of times and shake herself out of her stupor. Of all the moments to be reduced speechless, this was not the right one. She needed to set the record straight and stop Luisa from inflicting more of her confusing kisses and soft touches. And so she pursed her lips, crossed her arms, and opened her mouth to begin when suddenly Luisa took that as an invitation as she pressed her mouth against Beca’s.

 

Beca blinked in confusion, her body stiff until she found herself giving in. With one of Luisa’s hands tucked around her waist, she deepened the kiss, wanting to drink Luisa in. There was a fluttering in her chest and a tingling in her hands as she slid them against the blonde, trying to find skin. Settling her fingers against the small of Luisa’s back between her pants and tank top, she teased the heated skin, sighing into the kiss.

 

Then Luisa was backing her up against the door, a hand pressed to Beca’s chest, while the other was on the back of her thigh, spreading her legs. She felt a heat coil in her belly when Luisa bit at her lower lip, wanting to get lost in the paradise that was her mouth. It was delicious kissing Luisa when there wasn’t alcohol to haze the sensations.

 

Instead it was just lust and a little friendly competition when she maneuvered them so that Luisa was the one pinned against the door. Taking control of the kiss, Beca thread her fingers through blonde hair, and pressed herself even closer to the other woman. She kissed her thoroughly, panting as she broke away to catch her breath.

 

Then, not to be undone, Luisa slid her mouth down Beca’s neck as she ground her hips against the smaller woman. With her teeth leaving teasing little nips, Beca found herself a moment to think and was suddenly realizing that once again she was getting carried away.

 

“I have a boyfriend.” Beca said bluntly, before she groaned when Luisa gave her a more forceful bite.

 

“I know.” Luisa replied as she pressed kisses down the side of her neck.

 

“Then why are you kissing me?”

 

“Because I don’t care that you have a boyfriend, little mouse.” She said simply, before she trailed her tongue along the shell of Beca’s ear, causing goosebumps all along the brunette’s body.

 

Beca inhaled sharply, knowing that she needed to put an end to this. She was better than a fling in her rival’s hotel room while her perfectly wonderful boyfriend was somewhere in the same hotel. She knew that she could be self-destructive and her father often said she was self-sabotaging. And here she was. Cheating on someone who loved her with someone that couldn’t stand her.

 

“I care.”

 

“You do…?” Luisa questioned, her face suddenly far more serious. She pulled away from Beca, pressing herself against the door, flush against the wood so that they were no longer touching. And Beca missed the contact immediately.

 

Her thoughts were whizzing in her head, as she felt her heart continue to throb in her chest. She knew she could walk away and they would pretend this didn’t happen. Luisa wasn’t a monster and from her sudden response, Beca realized that the blonde seemed to actually care about her.

 

“Fuck.” Beca groaned, before she once again pressed her body against the taller woman and kissed her with a hunger that she knew she would regret.

 

Luisa responded immediately, leading Beca backwards until her legs hit the back of the bed. Pinning her to the mattress, the blonde smiled smugly, her hands roaming Beca’s body. Beca bit her lower lip, sighing when Luisa tore Beca’s shirt off of her. Beca felt a throbbing between her legs, as she pulled at Luisa’s jaw, stealing a kiss.

 

“So feisty.” Luisa teased, her fingers tickling over newly exposed skin.

 

“Take off your shirt.” Beca grunted, sitting up on her elbows from beneath Luisa.

 

“So bossy.”

 

“Take off your shirt.” Beca repeated, her hands seeking out the bottom of Luisa’s hem while still trying to place kisses against the woman’s jaw.

 

Luisa finally complied, her robe falling down her shoulders and her tank top up and over her head. Beca took a moment to take her in, enjoying the black lace of her bra and small beauty marks that adorned her stomach. Using her fingers to outline the pattern, she felt Luisa shutter and then laughed when the woman practically pounced on her all teeth and lips.

 

The kiss was teasing and so inviting. It felt like bliss when Luisa dipped her head and did this thing with her tongue that had Beca moaning into her open mouth. God. This was amazing. This was nothing like she had ever felt before. If she thought their kiss last night was enthralling, this one was downright electric.

 

Tugging on her yoga pants, Beca managed to shimmy them down her thighs, before she took one of Luisa’s hands and directed it between her legs. Luisa seemed to follow the hint, breaking the kiss to watch Beca’s face as she slid her fingers against damp cotton. Normally Beca wasn’t so demanding in bed, but with Luisa’s cocky laughter and magic fingers she didn’t want to dwell on the differences between the Beca with Jesse and the Beca with Luisa.

 

“I want to taste you, little Maus.” She admitted, her voice so much huskier.

 

“Yes. Please. Yes.” Beca chanted, rolling her hips as she felt fingers slide under her underwear and between her slick folds.

 

Then suddenly there was a bang at the door, German words spewing from the man trying to get in - Pieter. Luisa rolled her eyes, making a quiet gesture to Beca as she answered in German. Beca tried to keep up with the conversation, but didn’t get any words other than hurry and work and sleep and mouse.

 

Beca blinked, her heart still hammering in her chest, as she felt Luisa pull away from her to shout in German. Suddenly it felt like too much again and she was making a mistake. It didn’t matter how badly she wanted this, she didn’t want to blow up her life for it.

 

“I’m going to go.” Beca whispered, as Luisa’s eyes shot down to meet hers.

 

“No, Maus, it’s fine. He’s leaving.”

 

“So am I.” Beca said, scrambling out from under Luisa as she struggled to pull her pants up and search for her shirt. “I can’t do this to my boyfriend. Or to you. Or me. I can’t.”

 

“It’s okay, Beca.”

 

“No. It isn’t.” Beca said sharply, anger flaring from behind her eyes as she threw her shirt on over her head and headed towards the door. “I’m sorry. Again.” She added, before ducking out of the room and heading for the elevator. She needed to get a grip and quickly.

 

Worlds was in three hours and her Bellas needed her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Das Sound Machine’s performance was perfection. Everything was just as she planned it. Every move was executed exactly as it was meant to. The harmonies were haunting and precise. The crowd was nearly deafening, screaming their names and singing along. It was the perfect performance.

 

And yet they didn’t win.

 

It was a bitter pill to swallow, as the Kommissar gave the short nod that they didn’t win this year. Pieter was encouraging, explaining to the team that they still did their best while Kommissar snorted her disbelief. Their sponsors were going to have her head and she knew it was all her fault. For as perfect as her team was, her head wasn’t in the performance.

 

Her mind was still lingering on the breathy sigh that Beca made when Luisa slid her fingers between her legs. Her thoughts were invaded with the agonizing memory of soft skin and warm hands and beating hearts. Instead of keeping her head in the competition, her heart was off somewhere else. No. That was wrong.

 

Her heart wasn’t invested. Beca was just a fling. A sure thing with a pretty woman that was obviously attracted to her. Beca was meant to be an easy distraction and a bit of fun amongst rivals. But then the brunette was ordering her around and Luisa was following every breathy command as though her life depended on it. She wanted to get under the woman’s skin – but more than that she wanted her.

 

She wanted Beca and now she lost both fights. She lost Worlds and she lost Beca. And truth be told, she wasn’t sure which stung more.

 

Clearing her throat, she dismissed her team, vowing they would have two days off and then vigorous training to compensate for their weakness back in Berlin. Pieter was giving her a sympathetic look, and she couldn’t stand it anymore. He could see through her tantrum, and she didn’t want to hear it.

 

She watched the team leave, before she turned her attention to Pieter. Giving him a curt nod, she gestured to the retreating time, hoping that he would get the hint. Instead he stood there, wanting to talk about the little mouse and Luisa wanted to stop the conversation immediately.

 

“ _Gehen mit ihnen.”_ She commanded, her voice soft as she held her head high. _(Go with them.)_

 

“Kommissar.” He said, a smile on his face as he tried to laugh it off.

 

_“Gehen.” (Go.)_

 

“Luisa…” He began and waited until she finally made eye contact.

 

His smile was softer this time, more hesitant as he tried to get her to tell him what was wrong. She shook her head at him, not ready to talk to him or voice her issues out loud. He placed his hand on her shoulder, a comforting gesture that had her instantly recoiling.

 

_“Bitte.”_ She requested, her eyes a mix of anger and sadness. _(Please._ )

 

_“Das war nicht deine Schuld.”_ He told her, his head tilted in confusion. _(This wasn’t your fault.)_

 

_“Geh einfach.”_ She requested, the anger replaced with exhaustion as he finally listened to her. _(Just go.)_

 

She watched him leave, a pain in her chest for treating her closest confidant that way, but she wasn’t ready. She needed to process and not when he was all laughter and smiles. He didn’t understand. Luisa didn’t understand and so there was no chance for him.

 

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, she missed small footsteps making their way toward her. It wasn’t until Beca cleared her throat, that Luisa opened her eyes and looked at the smug brunette. So on top of running away from her twice, she was now going to rub in Luisa’s loss. Well that was just… perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this sooner, but now there is one more chapter and this little story is done. :D I hope you like and it is meant to be left on a bit of a cliffhanger. Let me know if you're enjoying this so far. I love the feedback I've gotten on this and other fics. Comments fuel me. Haha. :D


End file.
